princesswars_kyra_vs_mirafandomcom-20200215-history
Shin Naga Koblin
" Oh is that so?" You guys really wanted to mess with my buddy Mira, You foolish Imperfect Mortals. I will Defeat you Fiends just for Mira, Just like the Good Old times! ~ Shin Naga Koblin getting aggravated at Kyra Megokara The Braunland Mob and Shin Naga Charlie Koblin チャーリー·スーパーノイズ'also known as Dark Koblin or '暗い蛇戦士 a Crazy friend of Mira Braunland. He was a bad person and He was born in a small Village of Cork, New Ireland. He has been Kidnapped by Mr. Braunland and he is willing to Demolish his enemies. Unlike other people, He always seem arrogant, Unclever and Bossy. He's always hanging out with Mira and likes to make horrible Expression just to impress his only friend Mira. He never liked BetaFury and some said that Shin Naga Poisoned him on Purpose. No matter how much people hate him, He's always up to the challenge. He moved to Brookyln just to cause Unicycle some major Confrontation. However, He was Already Pre-reserved for the Rising Sphere Tournament. He's a very Brash that he shall protect the tournament even though He has loss a sense of memory and wants to defend and Defeat Mira at the end! He was tranquilized by Mr. Braunland just to see if He were to transform to a foul beast unleashing his fury upon the Violet team for Enraged Battle for the Engima System of the future and approaches Zikyu while The Emperor beaten him so he crawled back to Herr Braunland and that is when the whole wreckage of the Kingdom began! Personality/Traits of his skills He is not a very nice guy. In fact his moves are a bit lousy compare to most Antagonist of the series. He is a very average size Monster. He never be obliged that he had a mediocre life and survived with all those years of hatred! he knows Bartitsu and always carries a sketchy Cane that can transform into deadly creatures as Spiders, Snake, Scorpions and even Roaches! No matter how much people tried to beat him, He never leaves until he is defeated badly like how Zikyu used his Telekinesis Ability while fighting Herr Braunland and Threw him out the Castle Window which fell from 12 stories deep. He survived because he has good Gravity Reflexes! He has pretty good offense but lacks Defense and Dodging moves. Trivia and fun facts: * Unlike other buddies, he always likes to hang out with Mira in a Nightclub * Out of all the sisters, He got punched by Daizu Multiple times daily! * Unicycle is his archenemy of the whole game series. * He was responsible for stunning Betafury and Almost failed to Defeat Zikyu before he was sealed in the Amulet. * He was one of the fewest members of the Pink Society and It started With him and Mira to collaborate and destroy the Violet Militia! * He has no Hygeine which is why no woman besides Mira could understand him. * His Brother is Hector Koblin, Even though his brother is just a cameo, Thus means he is not a only Child. * He had suffered hypertension and he is willing to defeat Zikyu to rule the world * People couldn't stop Koblin, Even though he didn't die he was admitting defeat After Zikyu's Final Battle with him! * Unlike most fighters, he has the slowest movement stance, in both right and left direction. Category:Team Pink Category:Braunland Society Category:DLCs